Stratège
by Youwan
Summary: Yaoi. OgaFuru. (Spoil chap. 196). Bonne lecture ! "Je n'ai que sept jours pour agir. Remonter le temps et les pendules. Les faire souffrir. Fleurter, pleurer. Qu'importe, je les ferais s'aimer pour mieux les faire sombrer. Pour l'instant, pour leur propre désœuvrement, je vais les faire s'entrechoquer et révéler leurs sentiments. Ensuite.. Ensuite, ils vont se haïr." [T]. Chap.3 !
1. Stratège

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Se passe après le chapitre 196 du manga, actuellement dernier sorti. Yaoi. OgaxFuruichi. **Update: One-shot devenu fic à chapitre. Fin de chapitre refait le 12 avril, ce qui a mené à un nouveau paragraphe (3e du début) au 2e chapitre. L'histoire est plus clair, plus _suspense_ comme ça. :)**

**Petit mot:** Première histoire écrite sur Beelzebub, pourtant c'est un de mes mangas préféré. Peut-être que je finirais par faire une petite série de recueils, ou que ce court chapitre sera le début d'une fanfic plus longue, qui commentera ce qui peut se passer entre les chapitres du vrai manga. Oui, j'ai une imagination folle, je préviens. Aussi, j'essaye de ne pas faire d'OOC. Prévenez-moi au cas où. Tout comme si vous voyez des erreurs, merci de me le dire. **Et bonne lecture à vous ! :D **

Ce chapitre m'est venu en lisant le chapitre 196 du manga, premièrement mais aussi en voyant l'update de Vagabonde. D'ailleurs, message à elle : « Merci Vagabonde pour ta fic (Ceci n'est pas pour les enfants!). Elle est géniale. Pour info, je poste quelques fois des reviews sous le nom anonyme de Cassie. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, si jamais tu passes ! »

* * *

_« Un seul mot peut tout changer et du jour au lendemain, tout peut basculer. » Y._

* * *

**Stratège**

Après qu'Oga ait vaincu Nasubi, Furuichi s'approcha de son ami, doucement. Il semblait calmé, blasé et peut-être un peu fatigué. Pourtant il était certainement encore en colère contre ceux qui en voulait à Baby-Bell. Et alors qu'il venait juste de « foutre une raclée monumentale» au personnage fort.. _perturbant_ qu'était Nasubi, Oga semblait frigide, presque glacial. C'était ça. Une colère si froide qu'une aura menaçante était présente près de lui. Le calme avant la tempête, l'attitude blasée pour cacher sa rage. Furuichi renonça finalement à lui parler maintenant : Oga avait besoin d'espace et de temps. L'argenté ne comptait pas s'en prendre une par inadvertance. Bien sûr, il se posait pleins de questions, impatient de pouvoir parler au brun, mais se retenait par principe. Principes que, décidément, peu de délinquants avaient. Mais ça restait une de ses particularités. Malgré tout, les questions affluaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

Mais qui était ce mec ? Pourquoi ce speel master était-il après Baby-Bell? Pourquoi, avant de s'être multiplié, était-il surpris ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette marque Zébul sur Kanzaki ? Hilda en avait très peu dit, à part son nom. Damned, **quand** Oga avait-il fait ça ? Savait-il ce qu'il avait fait? Et, c'était quoi à la fin ces _trucs_ sur la poitrine de Nasubi. C'était flippant, enfin !

Cela faisait beaucoup de questions sans réponses et un sacré fouillis. Impossible à faire taire en plus. Furuichi sentait le mal de crâne poindre, aussi il préféra quitta la pièce -qui était dans un sale état, à croire que leur lycée entier n'était ici que pour se faire démolir jour après jour puis reconstruire. Soupirant, il attendait Oga dans le couloir quand il vit Kanzaki quitter la pièce en maugréant qu'Oga n'était décidément **pas** son roi. L'argenté sourit : Il savait très bien que la fierté du blond l'empêchait de dévoiler la vérité. Il n'était pas dupe non plus : la dignité qu'avait Kanzaki dans le regard quand il essayait de regarder sa marque ne lui échappait pas.

Finalement, Hilda et Alain Delon sortirent à leur tour. La servante passa devant lui sans faire attention. Quand à Alain, Furuichi réussit à l'éviter en se cachant assez vite dans le couloir d'à côté. La dextérité de l'argenté à s'échapper en toutes situations était forte utile. Il fallait dire qu'il avait l'habitude, avec tous ses tarés qui cherchaient à le kidnapper pour atteindre Oga. « Quoique ça fait un moment que ça ne m'est plus arrivé, tout ça. » Réfléchit-il. « Je me demande ce qui a changé. » Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit qu'au dernier moment le regard posé sur lui ainsi que la main sur son épaule. Et ce souffle dans son cou.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu fous, idiot ?

- Oga.. ? Tu m'as fais peur. Tu pouvais pas t'annoncer ? » S'emporta assez vite l'argenté, ayant eu peur. De plus, la proximité soudaine avec Oga l'intriguait et le faisait se sentir nerveux.

« - Gné ? Mais qu'est-ce t'as? » Demanda le brun, le lâchant et commençant à avancer.

« - Rien, rien. » Déclara Furuichi. « Au moins, on peut y aller maintenant.

- … » Un court silence. « Tu m'attendais ? » Interrogea Oga, tout en continuant à cheminer, ne visionnant que devant lui. Impossible de voir son visage.

L'argenté eut un rire sec. Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Son ami avait vraiment un tact déficient.

« - Non, je comptais les marches de l'escalier. Au fait, j'ai pas mal de questions, je peux ? »

Devant ce trait d'humour, Oga s'était stoppé et retourné. Il le fixa et Furuichi ne put s'empêcher de penser que son regard était dérangeant.

« - Nan, j'ai la flemme d'y répondre. J'te connais, t'en as toujours trois tonnes. » Ricana-t-il, recommençant à marcher.

« - Juste une, alors. » Déclara le surnommé Idiot, suivant son ami.

« - Bon.. » Soupira le brun. « Vas-y. »

« - Pourquoi avoir choisi Kanzaki pour être ton second ? » Demanda Furuichi, une pointe amère de jalousie dans la voix.

Pointe qui fit se retourner pour la deuxième fois son ami. Il le scruta encore, plus attentivement qu'avant. Essayant de voir à travers son regard. L'argenté se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête du délinquant. Celui-ci combla la courte distance qui les séparait, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui parla d'un air sérieux, de plus en plus fréquent chez lui. Sa voix était déterminée, comme porteuse de vérité. Il déclara, gravant ses paroles dans la tête de l'idiot :

« - J'sais pas ce qui te prend de parler de lui comme ça mais.. J'vois pas le problème. Il est mon second, comme le seront beaucoup d'autres, et toi, t'es mon stratège. C'est tout. »

Furuichi avait arrêté de respirer. Il avait dit « _Son_ stratège ». Ça sonnait bien. Plus que bien. Il sourit, se trouvant idiot d'avoir ressenti l'espace d'un instant de l'antipathie à l'égard de Kanzaki. Il n'avait rien fait, le blond. C'était lui, Furuichi, et lui seul qui se montait la tête.

« - Scuse-moi. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Rentrons. » Concéda le lycéen.

Oga opina et ils rentrèrent chez eux, prévoyant de se retrouver le lendemain, avec toute la bande, bien déterminés à comprendre le fin mot de toute cette histoire. Baby-Beel salua vivement Furuichi qui s'éloignait, surprenant les deux garçons.

._._._._.

Quand l'argenté fut sur son lit, tard le soir et prêt à dormir, dans le silence de sa chambre.. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, dans l'enchevêtrement des mots d'Oga, il devait décoder ses paroles. Comme toujours, jamais le brun ne dirait correctement les choses, sauf quand cela devenait nécessaire. C'était, après-tout, son manque de paroles qui avait provoqué l'incident Miki. Pourtant, quand il le fallait, Oga essayait de faire passer des choses, sous-entendues. Souvent des choses justes, d'ailleurs. Miki.. Voilà un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu le brun. Maintenant que son histoire avec Oga était réglé, le lycéen restait son ami et Furuichi espérait le revoir. Il lui manquait, les années collèges lui manquait, les histoires banales lui manquait. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas devoir voir son ami affronter de multiples démons, être lui-même pris pour cible (comme à son habitude..) ou juste devoir carrément aller dans le monde démoniaque. Ça, c'était sympa, original.. Ça changeait, c'était flippant mais enivrant. Exaltant. Excitant.

Non, ce qui dérangeait l'argenté, ce qu'il n'osait pas vraiment s'avouer.. Il regrettait parfois leur petit groupe de trois. Trois, seulement. Il pouvait gérer à trois. Non, pas de problème. Mais aujourd'hui.. Des amis de toute part venaient s'agglutiner autour d'Oga. Pas de lui, le "Pervers", non, autour de son ami. Et même si Néné avouait qu'elle était "Jalouse de la relation qu'il avait", ça ne suffisait pas à Furuichi. Il voulait plus. Pas de là à le garder pour lui.. Non, il était heureux de voir ce solitaire s'entourer si bien, de délinquants certes, mais ils étaient loyaux et forts. N'empêche qu'il aurait aimé avoir Miki à ses côtés. Car Miki, lui, appréciait ET Oga ET lui. Ce n'était pas juste Kunieda qui fondait pour son chef, pas juste Tôjo qui respectait sa puissance, pas juste Nasume qui s'amusait de lui. Non, avec Miki, quand il l'avait revu dans son lycée.. _Il existait._

Quand Oga était occupé avec son groupe d'ami, lui, Furuichi, avait Miki à qui se confier, bavarder tranquillement, partager simplement._ Il existait. _

Quand Oga se battait avec ce même groupe, qui eux, pouvait l'accompagner; car le brun s'était entouré de personnes fortes, pas comme l'argenté. Quand son meilleur ami pouvait enfin combattre sans faire gaffe derrière lui, Miki, lui, restait à ses côtés à lui parler, attendant que le raffut passe. _Il existait._

Bon sang, il existait !

Son ancien ami le faisait _exister_ et Furuichi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Sans Miki, l'argenté n'était-il qu'un faire-valoir, en tant que "Premier ami et meilleur ami de_ l'Ogre __déchaîné_."? N'existait-il qu'en tant que **"Proche d'Oga"**?

Pourtant ce soir, ce qu'avait compris Furuichi, c'est qu'Oga avait précisé qu'il n'avait qu'un seul stratège. Il avait dit « plusieurs » seconds, qu'il commanderait. Mais il n'avait rien dit à part que lui était « son stratège ». Lui et uniquement lui. Son cœur se figea et fit un bond. Comme d'habitude, le brun était énigmatique. Mais c'était une phrase parmi tant d'autres, qui ne disait rien vraiment.


	2. Échange

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Yaoi. OgaxFuru. Se passe après le chapitre 197, cette fois.

_**Note 1 :**__ Héhé, rassurez-vous ! _J'ai trouvé mon fil conducteur. Il m'en a fallu du temps. J'ai même déjà prévu le chapitre 3 et 4, ce qui peut vous apaiser, éventuellement. Que de choses, que de choses ! En passant, le « Résumé » a changé. Et oui, fil conducteur oblige, voilà une fic à chapitre qui se profile ! Il faut bien quelqu'un pour aider ces deux là à s'aimer, ou du moins à s'en rendre compte sinon, ils ne risquent pas d'aller loin. Du coup, l'histoire passe en **[Romance]**, avec un peu de **[Suspense], ** pour les derniers chapitres **mais pour l'instant, ça reste niais au possible ! **Bien que je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre il y aura ! (Notez la pertinence de la remarque de l'auteure..) Donc pour le coup, passage en **[T],** préventif.

_**Note 2 : **_Ce qui, au départ, ne devait être qu'un One-shot est devenu une fic à chapitre. Ma toute première, je suis émue. Comme quoi, une histoire vient d'elle-même ! Enfin.. Je pense que c'est en parti grâce à vos commentaires. Merci de reviewver, ça me donne envie d'écrire. De plus en plus. D'y réfléchir, de voir l'histoire se construire.. C'est vraiment gentil à vous ! Pardon de nouveau, pour les fautes dans ce chapitre. Merci pour les corrections de Vagabonde !

_**Note 3 **_(la dernière, je promets) : Ce chapitre (fic) se passe donc dans le 197 du manga. Si vous le lisez, vous aurez moins de mal à comprendre. Dans ce chapitre, on aura le point de vue d'Oga du milieu vers la fin, dans le corps de Baby-Beel. J'espère encore une fois ne pas être OOC ^^. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, aussi bien positivement que négativement (si expliqué, bien sûr). **Update : J'ai rajouté un paragraphe au début (le 3eme), reprenant la nouvelle fin du premier chapitre. C'est plus clair, du moins, moins nian-nian et prévisible. :)**

**Résumé :** « Je jure par ce présent pacte de trouver la faiblesse d'Oga, dus-je utiliser mes pouvoirs pour ça. Et s'il ne connait pas l'humain responsable de son asthénie, alors je vais lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Je vais lui faire tomber dans ses bras cette personne si précieuse, et de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit, je la lui arracherais sans remords. Et je m'esclafferais devant son effort pour combattre sa Némésis, car je sais d'ores et déjà qu'il sera incapable de véritablement la blesser.»

* * *

_«Ne brisez pas la fierté d'un Homme, si celui-ci n'est pas encore prêt » Y._

* * *

**Échange**

La nuit était tombée sur la ville. Un individu étrange, perché en hauteur, vêtu d'un grand manteau foncé, regardait la chambre de Furuichi. Sobre, simple, dans une maison banale, rien d'inquiétant en somme. Pourtant, l'étonnant personnage se cachait adroitement. Voyant l'occupant de la pièce s'endormir, cette sombre âme fronça les sourcils. Ça n'allait pas. Décidément, rien n'allait dans ce foutu monde.

« Je n'ai que sept jours pour agir chez les humain, il faut absolument que ça aille plus vite. Si j'attends qu'ils réalisent d'eux-mêmes leurs sentiments, autant attendre la majorité de Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV. Il me faut tout recommencer. Reprendre cette journée depuis le début. Récidiver ce temps, et cette fois, agir. »

Mais l'ombre avait suivi le cheminement de l'esprit de Furuichi, tard le soir. Il devait trouvé ce _Miki_. Celui qui "_le faisait exister_", comme il le pensait lui-même. Rien ne valait la jalousie, pour égayer la flamme de la passion. Oui, oui. Il allait refaire cette journée, remonter le temps. Et il allait jouer avec eux. Pauvres _marionnettes_ en leur états; Ils ne pourront rien y faire. L'ombre ricanait. Il allait les faire sombrer, se détester. Mais d'abord, il allait les faire s'aimer, s'entrechoquer. Lentement, son nouveau plan se mettait en place dans son esprit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à_ l'appliquer.._

* * *

Furuichi se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de s'endormir devant la lueur blafarde de la lune et le voilà nageant en plein cauchemar. Paniqué, il ne comprenait plus où il était.. Alors qu'il somnolait tranquillement, un grand bruit l'avait réveillé, accompagné d'une magie remarquable de puissance. Mais que se passait-il ? Le cadran de son horloge reculait, le soleil revenait, il disparaissait, bon sang, les chiffres de son réveil défilaient en arrière et puis, et puis, il y avait des voix partout qui parlaient à l'envers, des bruits de pas qui allaient et venaient, et puis là, c'était lui, c'était lui bordel, il se voyait et il, il.. !

Un grand fracas retentit. Un black-out total s'ensuivit. Les souvenirs s'estompèrent. Les bribes de conversations, les légers bruits, ses questions par rapport à Oga. Sa façon de parler. Kanzaki, son second. Lui, son stratège. Plus rien. Plus rien dans sa mémoire ne restera de ce jour d'école. Le néant total.

Le jour venait de reculer. Le temps, de disparaître. Un sourire au lèvre de cette nouvelle matinée, l'homme encapuchonné, réfléchissant à son nouveau plan, disparut dans la pénombre avec une agilité déconcertante.

* * *

Complètement halluciné, Furuichi se redressa de son lit. Tout était de nouveau calme. Mais y'avait-il seulement eu un bruit ? Plus un son, seul le silence oppressant l'accompagnait. Son réveil indiquait 7:00. Il entendit sa petite sœur se lever, comme à son habitude, et parler normalement à sa mère. Il consulta rapidement son téléphone : Tout allait bien. L'aurore était là, il devait se préparer. Pas un détail ne le choqua. L'argenté se dépêcha de se lever, ready pour affronter la dure journée qui s'annonçait. Après tout, aujourd'hui, ils devaient traquer ce speel-master et l'obliger à leur dire pourquoi il convoitait tant Baby-Beel !

* * *

Totalement inconscient de ce « retour dans le temps », Furuichi regarda avec une impression étrange les événements de la journée se réaliser une deuxième fois. Pleins de questions, il attendait mi-patiemment, mi-bouleversé d'interrogation, Oga en dehors de la salle, après son combat contre Nasubi. Il observa Kanzaki sortir, puis Hilda, soucieuse mais indifférente et Alain Delon. Encore caché, il plongea dans ses pensées...

Mais alors que dix minutes étaient passées, il émergea et l'inquiétude, doucement, vint le ronger. Des bruits se faisaient entendre dans la pièce. Ce boucan habituel, cette façon de parler bien revêche, rude, un peu bourrue ressemblait bien à son ami. Visiblement de très mauvaise humeur, Oga sortait et l'attendait.

Aurait dû l'attendre.

Furuichi, de retour devant la salle ne vit que Baby-Beel à la porte, criant après Oga, ce dernier s'enfuyant rapidement en courant. Était-ce vraiment son ami qui galopait avec un tel entrain, un sourire stupide collé aux lèvres? L'adolescent ne se rappelait pas facilement la dernière fois où cette brute avait ri comme ça. Quoique.. C'était sûrement une fois où il se moquait de lui,« amicalement », comme à son habitude.

Malgré tout, une impression d'oubli flottait dans l'air. Écarquillant ses yeux au maximum de leur possibilité, Furuichi se retourna vers Baby-Beel et s'écria d'une voix forte et étonnée : « Beel-chan, tu parles ! ».

* * *

Acre, crispé et énervé..

Rougissant de colère et d'animosité..

Plein d'aigreur et d'amertume..

De rancœur et de rancune.. ²

De haut de ses petits centimètres, Baby-Beel tourna un regard noir et inhabituel vers Furuichi. Celui-ci, ne se posant pas trop de questions s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit, préférant lui parler à sa hauteur. Seulement notre ami aux cheveux vert était sur le qui-vive. Il peinait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et semblait à la limite de pleurer, de petites larmes perlant de ses yeux discrètement. Des larmes de honte mais aussi et surtout d'irritation. Si notre cher Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV aurait fondu en larmes très vite, le bébé se contenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Après tout, il était, fondamentalement, **impossible** qu'il puisse couiner. Ce n'était pas lui. Et pourtant...

Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui osait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Pire ! Il ne pouvait **pas** régler la situation en frappant quelqu'un. Une honte. Car oui, oui, ce petit bébé -tout mignon, tout rondoudou, tougoudou!- était en fait Oga, qui, quand il fut séparé de Baby-Beel, avait malencontreusement regagné le mauvais corps. Alors que son propre corps gambadait comme un naïf, un niais, un heureux crétin « à la Furuichi » (Dixit lui-même), lui... Lui, le grand, le fier, l'Ogre Déchaîné, était contraint à des mouvements... limités.

Enfermé dans ce petit corps, avec une fierté presque brisée, en morceaux et ensevelie sous une colère noire, Oga voulait juste retrouver son corps. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il s'était pourtant entraîné avec acharnement, tellement que parfois, il ne sentait plus ses muscles. Tellement qu'il avait failli penser à payer la location chez le grand-père de Kunieda. Failli y penser, seulement. C'était vrai qu'il y passait la majeure partie de son temps. Tellement qu'il ne voyait plus assez son meilleur ami, _son_ crétin à son goût...

« Beel-chan ? »

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, le petit être cligna des yeux, dissipant le regard prometteur de multiples morts qu'il avait pris. Ces yeux, ces cheveux.. Oga le reconnu enfin. Furuichi ! Mais oui, la solution était là, près de lui. Il allait l'aider, lui. Il allait lui rendre ce service, bien sûr. A ne point en douter.. Son salut se trouvait donc en la personne de l'argenté ? Étrange sensation pour le brun que de devoir, pour une fois, dépendre d'un autre. Heureusement que c'était le lycéen. Sinon, il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

« C'est parce que tu es loin d'Oga que tu pleures ? »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce con-descendant de lui parler comme à un béb... Oh mon dieu. Non. Non, hors de question. Jamais Oga ne permettrait ça. On le craignait bon sang. On le respectait, par la peur certes, mais on le glorifiait quand même. En aucun cas il n'allait accepter pareille désacralisation. Non mais vraiment, quel crétin !

« Abruti, aide-moi plutôt à rattraper Beel-chan, qui est dans mon corps, plutôt que de me causer comme à un attardé. J'n'ai pas sa mentalité, moi, parle-moi normalement ! » S'écria Oga, serra les poings et les dents comme il pouvait, rageant de sa propre impuissance à se lancer à la poursuite de son dû.

«O... Oga ?! » Hurla l'argenté, son cri résonnant dans les oreilles du petit et le faisant froncer les sourcils encore plus -si c'était possible.

Furuichi avait les yeux écarquillés, incapable de réaliser l'étendu de son problème. Bordel, c'est bon quoi. Oui, Oga était coincé dans le corps d'un gosse. Oui, le brun était nu...

**Sacrebleu.**

Il avait oublié ce détail. L'enfant pâlit considérablement, mais continua à regarder la personne en face de lui dans les yeux.

Tant pis, il n'avait guère le temps de trouver des vêtements. Pour finir, oui, oui de oui, il était dans le besoin. Il demandait -exigeait- de l'aide. Et pourtant, l'argenté prenait bien son temps pour réaliser tout ça, le faisant attendre plus que de nécessaire ? Bon sang qu'il avait honte. C'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas ravaler sa fierté, essence même se son âme, aussi facilement. Pris d'un excès de rage, le bébé frappa de toutes ses forces démoniaques Furuichi qui, abasourdi, atterrit en plein milieu du couloir, plus loin.

« Tu comprends vraiment rien, ma parole ! Je vais chercher mon corps, et quand je l'aurai, je te botterai le cul pour négligence sur enfant, crétin ! » S'époumona t-il avant de partir en courant, suivant approximativement un trajet bien aléatoire.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait.. « Négligence sur enfant » ? Il n'était pas, et ne serait plus, un gosse. Il fallait régler ça, et coûte que coûte. Les poumons en feu, il ralentit la cadence, doucement. Oga finit par s'asseoir sur une marche d'escalier, ses petits pieds n'atteignant pas la marche suivante, tiraillé entre l'envie de retourner chercher de l'aide ou bien de continuer sa quête seul. Mais enfin, notre ami n'était certes pas très intelligent, mais il comprit vite qu'avec ses ridicules jambes faire le tour du lycée allait être difficile. Résigné, soupirant et blasé, le brun -enfin, le vert- fit demi-tour et marcha doucement dans la direction d'où il venait. C'était sur, il avait des ampoules. Qu'importe.. Il devait en finir. Il ferait payer à Furuichi plus tard.

Au bout de quelques minutes, fatigué et respirant toujours abruptement, Oga se sentait décidément bizarre. A croire que tout empirait. Déjà que, d'habitude, avec l'argenté à ses côtés y'avait toujours, mais toujours, **quelque chose** qui clochait. Un truc, pas très bien défini, qui remuait dans son estomac et qui, quelques fois, lui faisait dire des choses idiotes. Il secoua sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à tout ça. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Furuichi. Arrivant finalement devant la salle où le combat avait eu lieu, il chercha des yeux l'autre lycéen.

Alors qu'il maugréait car il ne voyait personne, il entendit dans le couloir environnant deux voix. S'approchant doucement, il ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître celui qu'il cherchait, tout d'abord, mais aussi une autre voix qu'il n'aurait jamais aimé entendre si celui-ci était seul en la compagnie de l'argenté.

Un sentiment étrange le prit à la gorge.

_Miki._

A suivre.. Dans le chapitre 3 **« Rivalité » : **

_« Quand la jalousie te prend, tu peux toujours essayer de fuir. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est trop tard : Tu es perdu. » Y._

²: Remarquez-moi ces superbes rimes.. Inutiles, mais amusantes ! v''


	3. Rivalité

Note : Merci pour les Reviews, les vues, les follows et favorites. Je suis en pleine révision, mais voir que certaines personnes passent encore voir s'il y a une update me donne envie d'écrire, c'est incroyable. Je préviens, par contre. Ce chapitre est plus sérieux que les précédents, plus sombre aussi. Je crois. Plus long ( Le double du deuxième chapitre. Ça, c'est pour me faire pardonner l'attente !)

Néanmoins, je ne désespère pas de faire de la romance avec Oga et Furuichi ! J'y arriverais, hein. Seulement, Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour et leur relation non plus. Je veux y aller doucement, gentiment. Petit à petit. Il me fallait un élément déclencheur pour Furuichi, qu'il comprenne que « non, y'a pas que les filles ». **Voici donc l'arrivée de Miki !** J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit grandement OOC. Mais c'est expliqué pourquoi. :) Sinon les Points de vue (Pov) s'enchaînent. Je les ai écrit, pour que vous vous y retrouviez plus facilement, ce n'est pas évident, mais j'espère que ça ira quand même.

Au passage, merci à ma beta-testeuse (?) Vagabonde, qui m'a gentiment corriger mes horribles fautes. Gloire à elle !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Quand la jalousie te prend, tu peux toujours essayer de fuir. Mais n'oublie pas que c'est trop tard : tu as perdu, tu es perdu.» Y._

* * *

_**Rivalité**_

_**Pov Miki**_

- Miki, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Une voix, celle de son ami; qui le fascinait. Un ton, celui qu'il arborait; qui le rongeait. Un sentiment, celui qu'il ressentait; qui le faisait douter. Et cette phrase, qui résonnait à ses oreilles comme une affirmation déguisée, qui criait « Comment oses-tu ?! ». Elle l'était, d'ailleurs; et c'était ça qui réveillait en lui des pulsions incontrôlées. De la peur, de l'angoisse ? Jamais. Il était calme, en apparence. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, croyait-il.

* * *

_**Pov Furuichi**_

Jamais Furuichi n'avait eu peur de Miki. C'était son ami, malgré tout et envers tout. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir – peut-être un peu de les avoir quittés, mais personne n'était un saint. L'argenté encore moins. Côtoyer des voyous n'avait pas que de bons côtés et si le jeune homme passait pour un ange perdu, au milieu de toute cette masse de sauvages, cette impression s'accentuant quand il était près de l'Ogre Déchaîné, il n'en était pas moins l'un des leurs. Toujours est-il que rarement il n'avait éprouvé un sentiment négatif vis-à-vis de Miki. Mais là, tout de suite, dans l'instant, y'avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui. Peut-être était-ce ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Ou son sourire, tordu.

Furuichi sentait la froideur du mur dans son dos et la chaleur du corps devant lui. Le brun lui faisait face, sans broncher. Le lycéen se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, dans ce couloir sombre, aux prises avec son ami ténébreux. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui arrivait, car tout s'enchaînait trop vite, trop brusquement. Mais une chose était sûre : Y'avait comme un hic, dans l'équation.

* * *

_**Pov Miki**_

S'il passait moins de temps à penser aux filles, il l'aurait vu depuis longtemps. Vu le regard qu'on portait sur ses frêles épaules ou encore il aurait compris la possessivité d'Oga. Ou bien même ses sentiments, à lui, Miki. Furuichi était décidément trop naïf pour son propre bonheur.

Miki savait, au fond de lui que le démon d'Ishiyama – Oga – était son ami, peut-être même « son mentor » d'une certaine façon. Sa relation avec lui n'était jamais simple, remplie de non-dits. Il aimait le suivre de loin, marcher sur ses pas. Mais ce que Miki aimait par-dessus tout, C'était avant… C'était quand, tous les trois, ils se retrouvaient, marchant dans la neige d'un soir de février. Alors, tout disparaissait, tout s'envolait. Les soucis, les murmures, les rires des autres. Ne subsistait que leur camaraderie, les blagues de l'un, les sourires de l'autre et la face renfrogné d'un troisième.

Tandis qu'un jour, Miki avait compris, avant tous, qu'il y avait toujours eu quelque chose de bizarre avec eux. Quand, près de lui, ils étaient ensemble, y'avait un truc dans l'air. C'était pas possible, c'était lequel bon sang ? Lequel des deux, qui d'Oga ou de Furuichi, avait osé lui prendre _son putain de cœur _? Ça faisait mal. Comme une blessure, une meurtrissure au fond de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, encore moins un homme. Il était perdu, entre sa raison, son instinct et cette société qui l'avait formé. Formaté, même. Autant dire que le contexte pour la « prétendue » trahison d'Oga était très mal tombée. Ça l'avait vanné. L'avait déchiré. L'avait détruit.

Il s'était juré de se venger; car le jeune homme aux cicatrices sur les joues avait longtemps cru que c'était lui, Oga, celui qui _l'avait_ dérobé. Celui qui avait pris son cœur sans remords, qui avait joué avec et qui l'avait bousillé. Étendu sur le sol, dans l'herbe, Miki se jurait de se venger. C'était toujours comme ça.

Dès qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, le soir, souvent devant le soleil qui se couchait, il se promettait de ne plus laisser personne briser de nouveau son être. Et de faire payer au garçon qui_ l'avait tâché._ Même si c'était faux, tout ça. Rien n'était vrai. Son cœur n'était pas à ce vaurien-ci, mais à un autre. Seulement, quelques fois, on ne s'aperçoit pas de choses simples. Alors Miki ne comprit pas et Miki haït.

Et le temps était passé, jusqu'à leur nouvelle rencontre. Ça avait été explosif, ça avait été intense. La vérité avait transcendé toute peur et s'était dévoilée.

**Le temps s'écoule et le silence se brise. Et les non-dits s'ébruitent... Et les non-dits s'ébruitent.. Les non-dits s'ébruitent.**

Oga n'avait rien fait de mal, au fond. Il était juste idiot et ne savait pas s'exprimer correctement. Miki s'en était voulu, voulu à un point ! Déchiré d'avoir fait ça, exacerbé par sa propre stupidité et celle de son ami, il était en rage. Quel imbécile ! Quel abruti !

Puis vint le temps où il avait fini par accepter tout ça. La fureur s'était calmée, la colère était partie. Les regrets subsistaient, eux. Peut-être était-il temps d'arranger les choses entre eux ? Au fond, ce trio n'avait déjà que trop souffert, entre les séparations et les déchirures.

Et quand, enfin, son acceptation avait été rendue dans son esprit, alors il avait **compris**. Il n'éprouvait pour Oga que du respect, de l'admiration. Pour Furuichi, c'était autre chose par contre. Quand, à son lycée, il était apparu, tout avait recommencé. Le poids était tombé, la douleur était revenue. Le sang pulsait, la compréhension régnait. C'était ça, c'était lui. Lui, dont Miki était amoureux. Lui, qui était toujours protégé par Oga. Lui, pour qui il était tombé.

_Lui, qu'il se devait de faire sien._

* * *

_**Pov Furuichi**_

Miki ne répondait pas, il se contentait de l'observer. Son regard était extrêmement intense, l'observant de toute part. Coincé contre un mur, ne pouvant se libérer, l'argenté ne pouvait que regarder son ami, plongé dans ses réflexions, et attendre. Attendre la suite, qu'il réagisse. Attendre qu'il prenne une décision, qu'importe ce qu'elle soit.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il donc coincé entre un mur et le brun ? Pourquoi les bras de l'autre étaient-ils de chaque côté de sa tête ? Qu'avait-il fait à Miki, pour que celui-ci soit en colère ?

Était-ce de la colère, au moins ? Il avait déjà vu le lycéen avec de l'animosité. C'était autre chose, car cela ne ressemblait pas à de l'amertume. Tant de synonymes qui ne représentaient que la seule et même chose. Miki n'était pas en rage après lui et quelque part, ça rassurait le plus petit.

C'était autre chose; un regard qui vous détaille, un regard qui vous dévoile. Il se sentait gêné par tant d'attentions. Il n'aimait guère être le centre des conversations, des commérages. Furuichi était discret, avec ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se fondait dans la masse, il disparaissait vite. Il évitait les problèmes et fuyait rapidement. Sauf quand il était aux côtés d'Oga. Son ami le faisait briller, le faisait devenir différent. Il s'affirmait, c'était sûr. Avec lui autour, Furuichi ne pouvait jamais rester calme – surtout avec tout ce qui leur tombait dessus ! Pourtant, là, aujourd'hui, c'était Miki qui le fixait.

Et intérieurement, l'argenté était heureux et angoissé que, pour une fois, ça soit lui que le brun regardait et non pas Oga. C'étaient leurs yeux qui étaient connectés, pas Miki qui regardait Oga partir au loin, plein d'admiration. C'était leurs émotions qu'ils voyaient l'un et l'autre sur le visage en face d'eux. Ils partageaient ça entre eux, et c'était quelque chose d'excitant. D'interdit. De dérangeant. Si Oga avait été là, qu'aurait-il dit ?

Bof. À grands renforts de « C'est pas moi. » ou « Pas ce que tu crois. », il aurait juste haussé les sourcils et ramené son ami pour qu'il assiste à son combat. Peut-être même n'aurait-il pas laissé Miki dans l'ombre. Dans les pensées de Furuichi, Oga n'aurait jamais fait de mal à son ami. Malgré cette putain de position ambigüe, malgré ce regard qu'il lui portait. Les obsidiennes de Miki lui renvoyaient une émotion fugace. L'argenté venait-il de voir du désir dans ses pupilles ?

Écarquillant ses propres yeux, Furuichi n'en croyait pas la finalité de son raisonnement. Miki éprouvait-il quoique ce soit pour lui ? C'était **impossible,** c'était inimaginable. Il était un mec, bon sang, pas une stupide fille qui faisait tomber les garçons comme des mouches ! Son ami avait pété les plombs, rompu le câble. C'était la seule explication plausible à son comportement.

Seulement voilà, malgré tout, l'argenté était inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas partir, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Cette situation, là, c'était quelque chose de nouveau. Tout ce qui troublait son quotidien lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il aimait que chaque chose soit à sa place et que chaque place contienne sa chose.

Véritablement, il détestait les surprises, les choses inhabituelles. Bien sûr, il était servi, avec Oga. Des démons, les Enfers, des combats et bientôt quoi, une mort ? Heureusement, le lycéen avait de la chance. En effet, c'était même une aubaine, Miki n'avait jamais eu de comportement inattendu. Peut-être quand le collégien était parti de leur groupe, haïssant Oga. Et encore, ça se comprenait. Enfin, pas de «_ comportement inattendu _». Ça, c'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Visiblement, rien ne tournait rond, ici.

Toujours est-il que ce qui se passait était hors de sa raison. L'argenté essayait d'atteindre quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Et bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ça.

* * *

_**Pov Oga**_

Toujours dans le corps de Baby-Beel, Oga s'approcha doucement du couloir. De sa petite hauteur, il pouvait voir Miki, dévorant littéralement des yeux Furuichi, l'ayant coincé dans un coin. Alors qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement d'une jalousie glaciale et impétueuse, il écouta la conversation qu'il suivait d'un regard mortel. Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

Si jamais Furuichi avait besoin d'aide, nul doute que le sort partirait tout seul. Si tant est qu'Oga puisse utiliser les pouvoirs de l'enfant démoniaque alors qu'il logeait son corps…

* * *

_**Pov Miki**_

- Arrête ça, Miki. Je ne comprends rien, ni ce qu'il t'arrive, ni ce que tu fais.

La voix un peu tremblante de l'argenté le réveilla de sa transe. Il se redressa, plantant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il aurait tellement voulu passer sa main dans ses cheveux courts, en bataille, qui s'offraient à lui. Le lycéen aux cicatrices aurait affronté Oga, juste pour devenir le centre d'attention de l'homme se trouvant en face de lui. Si seulement ce dernier pouvait comprendre. Lui, il voulait juste le protéger.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir. Des rumeurs circulent. Un des groupes pour la course au roi d'Ishiyama a l'air de s'intéresser à toi.

Des yeux remplis d'interrogation lui répondirent. L'argenté se demandait comment il savait tout ça. Qu'importe, non ? Il fallait qu'il se méfie, qu'il comprenne toute la mesure du danger auquel il était confronté. D'accord, il avait l'habitude. Mais l'habitude n'évite pas le danger. Il voulait juste devenir son fer de lance, car cette personne fragile... Il crèverait, pour lui.

- Je ferais attention, j'ai l'habitude avec Oga.

C'était dégradant. Il prenait des risques pour le prévenir, et lui, et lui... Et lui, il lui parlait du démon ! Voleur, voleur. Comment une telle personne, ayant une personnalité aussi pourrie, jusqu'à la moelle, avec autant d'arrogance et de méchanceté pouvait-elle hanter Furuichi, sans même que celui-ci ne sans rende compte ?

C'était toujours des « Oga » par-ci, « Oga » par là. Miki le respectait, cet homme. Mais il arrivait à être partagé entre son envie de le détester et cette admiration. Oga avait toujours à ses côtés ce que lui, Miki, n'arrivait qu'à voir une fois toutes les deux semaines. Parfois moins. Pourtant le brun l'invitait, mais Furuichi n'était pas souvent là.

**« Parti en Enfer » « Parti accompagner l'Ogre Déchainé » « Parti se cacher d'Alain Delon » « Parti fuir la fureur d'Hilda pour on-ne-sait-quelle-raison ».**

Même quand ils se voyaient, y'avait une distance. Ils étaient amis, au moins, ça le brun en était sûr. Mais dans la conversation revenait toujours ce _nom_ qui écorchait ses oreilles. « Oga »... Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit le sien qui orne ces lèvres. Que l'argenté scande son prénom à tout bout de champ, sans honte, le rendant fier et d'autant plus amoureux.

Mais non. C'était autre chose qu'il entendait. Et ça lui foutait la haine. Ça l'énervait, ça le rongeait. Il avait besoin de lui, c'était nécessaire. Mais lui, il ne l'aimait pas comme ça. Ça se voyait, ça se sentait. Néanmoins, Miki ne baisserait pas les bras, loin de là. Il continuerait à lutter pour attirer l'attention de son ami. Le brun ferait tout pour qu'il le _remarque_.

_Dorénavant, il avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure._

- Il faut que tu comprennes, Furuichi. C'est bien plus grave, cette fois. Tu t'en sortiras pas avec des pirouettes et des sourires. Tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir.

- … Que veux-tu dire ?, lui répondit, troublé, l'argenté.

- Tu as besoin qu'on te protège.

* * *

_**Pov Furuichi**_

La colère monta, rapide. Furuichi n'était pas en sucre, pas avec tout ce qu'il avait dû vivre pour suivre l'Ogre Déchainé jusqu'aux Enfers, de gré ou de force. Son caractère s'était affirmé, malgré ce qu'on disait. Il n'était pas inutile, il s'était décidé à le prouver aux autres. D'abord en étant aux côtés de son ami, ensuite en l'épaulant, devenant stratège. Enfin, un jour, il combattrait. Ça lui foutait la haine, totalement, de savoir que Miki pensait comme ça. Il croyait que son ami lui aurait épargné les discours sur sa faiblesse – qu'il l'aurait accepté, tel qu'il est, comme Oga avait su le faire. Sauf que non, visiblement. Personne ne voyait son potentiel, qui n'était pas un potentiel d'action mais de réflexion. Ni Kunieda, ni Hilda, ni Himekawa. Lamia, Alain, Kanzaki… Personne. Encore moins Miki. Alors bon sang de bonsoir, quand est-ce que les gens allaient comprendre ?

**Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le protège !**

* * *

_**Pov Miki**_

- Ça suffit ! Jusque là, je m'en suis très bien sorti, merci à toi. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Même pas d'Oga ?, lui demanda-t-il, d'un ton abrupt.

- La question n'est pas là, rougit-il.

Ça le torturait. Il avait osé rougir, et ce n'était pas destiné à lui. Ce n'était pas pour lui, mais pour l'autre vaurien. Furuichi avait des réactions qu'il ne contrôlait pas, qu'il n'expliquait pas. Il se refusait à voir la vérité, et ça détruisait Miki. Il aurait voulu lui crier d'arrêter, de se rendre compte de ses faits et gestes. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ce n'était pas de la faute de son ami. Les sentiments, ça ne se fabrique pas, ça ne s'oriente pas. Il en savait quelque chose.

Les siens l'emportaient dans un cercle vicieux. Il refusait d'haïr les personnes qu'il respectait, il se retrouvait à maudire Oga. Il s'obligeait à s'abstenir de devenir trop entreprenant avec Furuichi, il voulait y aller en douceur, lentement. Lui introduire les choses simplement. Il se retrouvait à le coincer dans un couloir. À ce moment précis, Miki s'exécrait. Et cet être de noirceur, qui ne s'aimait pas lui-même, voulait retrouver sa lumière grâce à cet ange qu'il adorait.

- Il suffit juste que tu me laisses t'aider, Furuichi. Juste ça, simplement.

Doucement, il caressait ces cheveux qui lui donnaient tant envie depuis tout à l'heure, inconscient du regard furieux que l'enfant portait sur lui, plus loin. Il le savait, au fond, son ami le sauverait. Il était pur, pas très innocent certes. Mais il saurait l'aider et lui retirer cette noirceur qui lui bouffait l'âme. Seulement, il n'eut qu'un regard incertain en réponse.

Alors, impulsivement, il se décida et approcha ses lèvres des siennes; le petit se débattit faiblement. Lui empêchant toute retraite ou même de dire toute parole, Miki l'embrassa. Violemment. Il lui mordit la bouche pour qu'il l'entrouvre. Le sang perla; un gémissement de douleur résonna dans le silence du corridor sombre et le passage fut ouvert.

C'était intense, c'était passionnel, c'était interdit. C'était sale. Il se détestait encore plus pour ce qu'il faisait, pour ce qu'il avait osé faire. Cette personne, en face de lui, il allait la trahir. La tâcher. La faire sienne.

Parce qu'entre se faire haïr ou se faire ignorer, Miki préférait la première solution. Au moins, il le regarderait. Les ténèbres l'enflammaient, la noirceur créait une aura de peur autour de lui.

Dans son dos, la marque qu'il avait eut en se réveillant ce matin brûlait. Le sang d'Oga ne fit qu'un tour et une violente envie déferla en lui. Il devait stopper Miki, enlever ses mains de sa propriété. Le plus vite possible. Seulement, autour de lui, le monde devenait noir. Alors qu'il voyait le brun passer une main sous la chemise du plus petit, il se sentait partir.

Comme s'il allait de nouveau retrouver son corps. C'était le pire moment, bon sang ! Il voulait aider son ami, le protéger envers et contre tout. Il l'avait abandonné, il avait couru à perdre haleine, et maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il était incapable de bouger ?! Alors qu'il sombrait dans les vapes, doucement, il entendit une dernière fois la voix de l'argenté qui gémissait.

L'inconnu démon, lui, au loin, riait. Il avait ouvert le bal, manipulant l'humain à la cicatrice. Maintenant, il se demandait comment allaient réagir ces autres petits pantins... D'un sourire tordu, il déclara :

« _Le jeu peut commencer ~... »_

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Ps : Merci pour les reviews, fav, follows encore une fois. Et non ! Je n'avais pas laissé tomber cette fic ! D'ailleurs.. Vous avez vu les scans? Le chapitre 207 et 208 ?! Mon dieu, mon dieu ! _


End file.
